Incómoda Infidelidad
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren está en pareja con Marco, el novio perfecto... Una salida con su amiga Mikasa le hará reflexionar nuevamente que la perfección también tiene sus errores. Necesidades mezcladas con alcohol no son buenas combinaciones... o tal vez si? Riren/Au/Lemon hard/Leer advertencia! - Para YAOI BLYFF


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un fic que nació así del cachondeo digamos, no tiene ninguna explicación lógica, so... El título ya dice bastante. Probablemente esto genere mucha controversia, no sé... Pero existe y es una realidad...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, que espero no le haga dejar descendencia a Eren con Historia... pleaseee.

 **Advertencias:** **LEER CON ATENCIÓN, SE LOS SUPLICO:** Lenguaje EXTRA VULGAR (eso existe?), palabras altisonantes, LEMON HARD, parejas crack (creo) en serio si son muy recatadas no se los recomiendo, después no quiero: "me traumaste, porqué eres así'" y cosas por el estilo. Gracias por leer.

DEDICADO PARA _**YAOI´BLYFF**_ , POR LAS BUENAS CHARLAS QUE TENEMOS, GIRL YOU ARE AMAZING!

.

.

 _ **"¿Valemos por lo que tenemos?... ¿o por lo que sabemos?..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta de su comedor, automáticamente se le cayó el plato de las manos y se hizo añicos en el piso. ¿Motivo? ¿Por qué era un adonis con el cuerpo esculpido? No. ¿Por qué tenía el porte digno de un rey? Tampoco.

-: Amor, ¿estás bien? – dijo Marco acercándose a su pareja y algo desconcertado.

-: Oh, sí, sí, perdón se me resbaló de las manos.

Aunque cabía la mínima posibilidad de que fuera solamente un error. ¿Podría ser no? Esa noche nadie estaba en sus cabales. O eso recordaba… o mejor dicho lo poco que recordaba, ¿pero quién se iba a olvidar de ese cuerpo fornido que lo había acorralado y lo había sacudido como colcha vieja por varias horas? Ni borracho como estaba, era imposible. Levantó rápidamente los seis pedazos del plato roto, los tiró a la basura y se acercó a saludar.

-: Oh, aquí está, mi pareja, Eren – dijo Marco con una luminosa sonrisa, y el hombre de cabello negro lo miró con seriedad, pero siguió la corriente del caso.

-: Mucho gusto, Levi – le tendió la mano – Él es mi pareja, Berthold, y él es mi subordinado Marco – fue la escueta presentación.

 _"-: Oh, sí, Levi, ¡que *pija más deliciosa! (*falo) – decía el joven mientras meneaba frenéticamente el trasero, sintiendo que de atrás el otro le mordía la nuca – ¡Métela toda, más duro, más duro! ¡Siiiiii!"_

Eren quería morirse, que se lo tragara la tierra, o que su silla saliera eyectada a la estratósfera. Al menos se libró de esos ojos acerados y tan afilados por un momento, mientras Marco los presentaba a las otras dos parejas, Mikasa con su esposo Jean y Connie con su esposa Sasha.

Estando ya todos los invitados presentes, procedieron a sentarse y deleitarse con el delicioso sushi de seis variedades que Eren había preparado, dos de ellas vegetarianas porque Sasha y Connie eran, valga la redundancia, vegetarianos. Se abrieron los vinos espumantes para acompañar y todo el festejo era genial, sino fuera porque Mikasa codeaba a Eren de una forma que no era para nada disimulada.

-: Ya, Mihogarcito… - le dijo el ojiverde por lo bajo.

-: No si digo yo, qué pequeño es el mundo – dijo la pelinegra riéndose de la incomodidad de castaño, para luego susurrarle – Ahí tienes a tu verga de acero.

-: ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof! – Buen momento para atragantarse, Mikasa con su mano de plomo lo palmeó fuerte y luego de unos sorbos de agua ya estuvo mejor, inmediatamente la miró con reproche, mientras la mujer se reía a más no poder.

Mikasa era su único testigo. Por un lado bien, por el otro quien sabe, porque a veces se ponía loca y uno nunca sabía con lo que podía salir.

-0-

Pero hablemos un poco de ese suceso del pasado que tanta incomodidad acarreaba ahora.

Eren había estado deprimido, Marco era genial, era el novio perfecto, siempre atento, siempre adorable, siempre romántico. Eren no podía quejarse, es más no sólo no podía quejarse, tenía que hacerle un monumento al joven pecoso, porque se había sacado la lotería grande a su lado. El problema era justamente, que era demasiado perfecto, excepto en la cama. Marco era tradicional, por decirlo de alguna manera. Eren recordaba apenado el día que lo había esperado vestido como un lindo gatito, pero en vez de que su novio se le tirara encima a devorarlo con ganas, Marco se había reído como una hora. Le pedía disculpas porque su intención no era burlarse pero le explicó que el tema de los juegos de rol no le iba para nada.

-: Amor – dijo besando su frente y abrazándolo, mientras Eren intentaba estoicamente no largarle un puchero como niño caprichoso – Me gustas "normal", no gastes en estas giladas.

"*Giladas" (*tonterías), eso había sido casi como una ofensa. Ni hablar cuando Eren compró ese gel con sensación térmica y a Marco le dio comezón que casi terminan en el hospital, sino fuera por la ayuda de su amigo Armin, que ahora era médico clínico. Eren intentó de todo, esposas, lencería comestible, vibradores, lencería erótica y todo con el mismo resultado, un Marco que se desternillaba de risa. Y tampoco le daba decirle, aunque sutilmente se lo había deslizado un par de veces, que no era muy bueno follando. Así de sencillo.

La casa era de Marco, los muebles eran de Eren, su novio era abogado en un buffet y ahora festejaban su ascenso como socio. Y su jefe era, el doctor en leyes Levi Ackerman. Eren era chef y le iba de las mil maravillas en un hotel Sheratton de la ciudad. Ganaba bien y tenía un talento indiscutible. Dinero no les faltaba, sus familias eran respetuosas de sus gustos, y en líneas generales podían decir que tenían una vida decente y tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

-: Mikasaaaa… - decía el joven agarrado al cuarto vaso de vodka con energizante – Soy un hijo de puta… No, soy el hijo de puta más grande de la historia.

La mujer le prestaba la mitad de la atención, mientras la otra mitad se comía con los ojos a un rubio de infarto de ojos azules, que tenía el cuerpo del capitán América. Estaban en un antro al que no iban hacía años, lo malo, para Mikasa, es que el 80% de los concurrentes eran gays, pero ni modo, que también le gustaba ver a los hombres toquetearse, sólo Eren sabía de su pequeña debilidad fujoshi, y tal vez por eso aceptó la confesión de su amigo cuando era un adolescente. Al principio le dolió porque ella tenía una especie de crush con él, pero después lo aceptó, haciéndole jurar que le contaría todos los detalles de su vida amorosa. Ahora ya no estaba tan contenta, porque era la séptima vez que "consolaba" a su amigo en un estado que sabría, terminaría con ella sosteniéndole la frente mientras Eren vomitaba en alguna alcantarilla.

Pero era su noche de suerte o algo por el estilo, porque el rubio parecía haberla "noticiado", y de vez en cuando le tiraba alguna miradita seductora. Mikasa se mordió el labio, joder, que hermoso tipo, sentía que las bragas se le humedecían de solo imaginarse una oportunidad. Ella era promiscua abiertamente… abiertamente con Eren, claro, porque Jean tenía uno cachos más grande que los renos de papá Noel y no sabía nada. Ella no experimentaba ninguna culpa con tirarse de vez en cuando algún tipo que le parecía atractivo. Eren solía decirle que era una perra sin corazón. Y la pelinegra le respondía con desdén: "Te equivocas, corazón tengo, pero en estos momentos está con Jean, el resto de mi anatomía no tiene problemas con estar con otro". Entonces Eren le largaba esa perorata de que la fidelidad esto y aquello, y Mikasa solo rodaba los ojos. Cuando el mozo le trajo una bebida que venía de parte del fornido superhéroe rubio, la mujer supo que tenía que "sacarse a su amigo de encima", o no podría ir a "*coshar" (*follar) a gusto. Miró y miró hasta que encontró a un buen candidato. Lo conocía de vista, era lindo confiable y sabía las inclinaciones de ese señor. Su amigo estaba más que bueno y vulnerable, en su cabeza sumó uno más uno y se dijo que valía la pena tirar el pescado al tiburón.

-: Eren, no eres un hijo de puta, simplemente estás frustrado, amigo. Necesitas una buena verga que te despabile un poco.

-: ¡Mikasa! – dijo el joven un poco abochornado mientras se le coloreaban los pómulos.

-: ¿Qué? Eres mi amigo y te estoy diciendo la verdad. Además, Marco está de viaje, no tiene porqué enterarse. Anda brindemos – la mujer lo obligó a beber un poco más aunque el otro ya estuviera algo clueco, pero sabía que con un poco más de alcohol cedería más rápido – Voy al baño – le dijo y se levantó para irse a la otra mesa con el rubio, hablaron un par de palabras, se enteró que se llamaba Erwin y andaba "solito", le pidió que la espere porque estaba acompañando a su amigo. Luego regresó, Eren se había terminado todo el trago y ya hablaba incoherencias.

-: Bueno, vamos a la barra, hay que conocer gente nueva – dijo su amiga sonriendo y lo arrastró con ella.

-0-

Levi estaba contento y cabreado, contento porque habían ganado un caso importante que les iba a dejar una jugosa comisión, y cabreado porque el idiota de su novio Berthold lo había regañado por teléfono. Que ese día cumplían su tercer aniversario o alguna idiotez como esa, ¿cuál era el problema? Podían festejar mañana. Como fuera, mientras en su oficina descorchaban un champagne, el otro se largaba a llorar del otro lado del teléfono, le gritaba que se suponía que pasarían el día juntos o algo así. ¡Qué fastidio! Si ya sabía que él no le daba importancia a esas fechas. Al final se cabreó, lo mandó a la mierda y el otro le dijo que ni se apareciera por la casa. De manera que había terminado atorado con algunos colegas en ese lugar de mala muerte, donde los tragos era una jodida basura. Como fuera, tomaría un poco más y se iría a algún hotel.

Pidió otro whisky, mientras se percataba del bonito joven que se había sentado hacía un buen rato a dos asientos de distancia. No podía negarlo, era una belleza, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y una piel morena que los hacían resaltar. Vestía bien y esa camisa entallada blanca de bordes azules junto a ese pantalón negro delineaba una agraciada anatomía. Miraba a ambos lados a cada rato como buscando a alguien, si mal no recordaba estaba con una mujer. Oh, sí, la misma estaba a allá al fondo comiéndole la boca a un rubio gigante. Bueno, un poco de compañía y charla no matan a nadie, se dijo. Se acercó y se sentó al lado del joven que lo miró sorprendido.

-: Hola, mucho gusto, soy Levi – le dijo extendiéndole la mano, el joven se sorprendió un poco pero finalmente aceptó el saludo.

-: Hola Levi, soy Eren.

-: ¿Estás buscando a alguien?

-: Sí, bueno, a mi amiga Mikasa, vino conmigo pero hace un rato se perdió.

-: Bueno, no creo que se haya perdido exactamente, porque parece que la está pasando bomba con un tipo por allá.

-: Otra vez – dijo algo molesto el joven haciendo una mueca de disgusto, luego suspiro y volvió a girarse – Oye, ¿me preparas un daikiri de fresa? – le pidió al barman.

-: ¿Te gustan los tragos dulces?

-: Sí, son mis preferidos, en fin, tendré que esperar que termine con su conquista, se supone que ella debe conducir, en este estado no puedo.

-: No pareces estar tan mal – observó el otro.

-: ¿Y tú qué? ¿Viniste solo?

-: Con unos colegas, que también se perdieron.

Bebieron un poco más y pronto estaban conversando como chanchos amigos. Eren era divertido y Levi estaba más agradable de lo normal… no, más bien estaba agradable, que NO era normal.

-: Y luego el tipo me acusó de que mi comida era la causa de su colitis, que no se lave las manos después de limpiarse el culo lo será, mi comida es perfecta.

Levi se rió bastante, el chico era una auténtica boca sucia, pero le gustaba su honestidad.

-: Tienes unos bonitos ojos, Eren – el joven lo miró y se rió del halago.

-: ¿Estás tratando de ligarme, viejo?

-: Mmm, seré viejo – dijo afilando la mirada y se acercó un poco para agregar en voz baja - pero tengo una polla que te haría gritar en varios agudos.

Eren se atoró con su trago y el abogado le pasó unas servilletas, el daikiri le salió hasta por la nariz.

-: ¿Hablas en serio? – la pregunta le salió sin que lo pensara siquiera. El ojigris se le acercó a su oído y le susurró candente.

-: Juro que te estoy diciendo la pura verdad. ¿Quieres verla?

Levi estaba en su salsa, el joven era tímido, lo más probable que lo mandara a la mierda, coquetear de vez en cuando no estaba mal. Pero se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta del otro.

-: Está bien – se empinó el resto del trago, se giró y lo miró con una semi sonrisa – Quiero ver cómo me haces gritar en diferentes agudos… Levi… - mordió su nombre de forma sensual, y el abogado estaba en una encrucijada. Hasta el momento no había sido infiel a su pareja, aunque las cosas estaban algo complicadas últimamente. Berthold se había vuelto un caprichoso empedernido que por cualquier berrinche le negaba tener sexo, tampoco que estuviera urgido, llevaba apenas dos semanas sin probar las mieles del erotismo. Por otro lado, estaba ese joven, recién conocido, salido de la nada misma, que había capturado su atención, con esa piel que se le apetecía como el mejor de los chocolates, y Levi tenía una debilidad por esa golosina. Sabía que estaba al borde, en esa franja que marcaba el punto de no retorno. Ninguno había hablado de su estado civil actual. ¿Qué hacer? No podía negar que cierta culpabilidad se le colaba en el pecho, pero cuando estaba a punto de largar una excusa para huir, Eren tomó uno de los hielos de su vaso y lo saboreó delante de sus ojos como una invitación a probar sus carnosos labios, de solo ver esa pequeña cosa transparente derretirse ante esa candente piel, Levi decidió cruzar el límite.

-: Vamos – fue todo lo que necesitó decir, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró con él.

Eren tenía la cabeza confundida, pero no estaba inconsciente, sentía la adrenalina recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ¿realmente lo haría? ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado, por la Virgen Desatanudos! Pasó por al lado de Mikasa que se quedó con la boca abierta y feliz de haber sido la Celestina que unió a esos dos, le levantó un pulgar y luego volvió a deleitarse con el rubio que la estaba besando como los dioses.

Salieron del antro y caminaron por alrededor de dos cuadras hasta llegar al elegante BMW negro. Levi desactivó la alarma y ambos subieron. Eren estaba ahora un poco asustado, se estaba yendo con un desconocido. Bueno, a lo hecho pecho se dijo, así obraba la lógica contagiada del alcohol para él. Levi manejó a las afueras de la ciudad, a su chalet campestre. De pronto había recordado que tenía uno y era mejor que irse a un hotel donde podía encontrarse con un conocido. ¡Joder! Esto era lo más excitante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Puso música lenta en el estéreo y Eren se relajó un poco.

-: ¿Adónde vamos?

-: A mi casa de campo – respondió el pelinegro sonriéndole seductor.

-: Oh, pensé que dirías al paraíso de los orgasmos, ja, ja.

-: Justamente, alejado de los vecinos para que puedas gritar a gusto.

-: Espero no sea un "*engaña-pichanga" (*fraude) – susurró el joven incrédulo, pero Levi tenía un oído privilegiado, rápidamente le capturó la mano más cercana con una de las suyas, mientras la otra seguía en el volante, y la llevó hasta su entrepierna apretándola un poco.

-: ¿Esto te parece un engaña-pichanga?

Eren se quedó mudo, ¿era una broma? Acarició con más sorpresa que con descaro, porque ¡mierda santa! ¿"Todo" eso era de Levi? ¿Dónde tenía escondido ese atributo? Tragó en seco y comenzó a sentir que esa "anaconda" se empezaba a despertar ante sus toques. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que la boca se le llenaba de saliva, quería probarla sin dudas.

-: Oi, ¿vas a masajearme mucho más? Porque preferiría que fuera sin los pantalones puestos.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Eren le desabrochó el cinto y Levi abrió los ojos como el dos de oro, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sin dudas era un jovencito desvergonzado y… hambriento, a decir por la forma en la que ahora le engullía el falo haciendo que contrajera hasta los dedos de los pies.

-: ¡Aaaah, joder! – Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad porque no podía concentrarse en la carretera y disfrutar de esa boca que se adhería a su entrepierna como una ventosa de pulpo.

-: Mmm, Levi, ¡qué grande la tienes! – Luego lamía desde la base a la punta succionando el prepucio para mirar al hombre con las mejillas arreboladas – Me vas a desfondar con esto.

Levi estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz, las orejas y los ojos, se le puso dura como una roca, faltarían al menos diez minutos más para llegar y ya se estaba preguntado si sería buena idea aparcar allí mismo y hacérselo de inmediato.

-: Abre la guantera, ahora – le ordenó con fría voz – Hay lubricante, prepárate ya mismo porque apenas bajemos no me voy a contener en absoluto.

Eren bufó por tener que dejar el delicioso falo para atender su trasero, pero sólo bastaba mirar la enorme herramienta para decidir qué hacer caso era lo mejor. Abrió dos sobres de lubricantes y embadurnó sus largos dedos, para abrir su pantalón tuvo que ponerse de rodillas en el asiento para poder llegar hasta su entrada y comenzó a estimularse.

Levi tenía un ojo en la ruta y otro subiendo por las largas y bronceadas piernas de la belleza que tenía al lado, en serio, ¡GRACIAS REY DEL CLORO! Que bendición más grande, que caramelo más suculento, la boca se le hacía agua y los gemidos del castaño iban cobrando intensidad. Esa navidad le pediría a Papa Noel poderes de teletransportación, porque la ruta se le había hecho imposiblemente larga.

Le pidió a Eren que pasara al asiento de atrás, mientras entraba por la garita de los guardias de seguridad y se registraba para ingresar al barrio privado, eran más de las tres de la mañana y todo estaba a obscuras, sino fuera por uno que otro foco sobre la calle de grava, y uno que otro perro ladrando a lo lejos. Al fin llegaron. Estacionó y sacó al muchacho entre sus brazos, quien de inmediato hundió su candorosa boca en la de él, por un momento perdió la visión al cerrar los ojos y se fueron de bruces en los primeros escalones de la entrada. Eren rió candorosamente y Levi estuvo a punto de follárselo ahí mismo, pero lo ayudó a ponerse de pie (admirando esas hermosas piernas sin nada de la cintura para abajo y al fin abrió la puerta, no recuerda ni como puso la clave de la alarma y finalmente se tiraron en la alfombra del comedor, porque ya no había Dios que los detuviera.

En las penumbras, sin siquiera haberse terminado de desnudar, Levi lo giró con fuerza, a duras penas logró ponerse el preservativo que manoteó de su saco y le abrió las nalgas para empujar sin miramientos. Gracias a Dios había bastante lubricante dentro del joven que ya estaba un poco dilatado o lo hubiera desgarrado. Eren lanzó un grito animal cuando lo sintió entrar con tan poco decoro. Pero eso era justamente lo que había estado buscando, que alguien lo tratara con algo de rudeza. Gimió contra la alfombra resistiendo los duros embates del más bajo.

-: ¡Aaaah, LEVIIIII! ¡Fóllame duro!

-: ¡Joder, pero que culo más apretado!

Las palabras más vulgares, los gritos más escandalosos y los gemidos más intensos fueron la sinfonía que se escuchó entre esas paredes por más de tres horas. Levi acababa y de nuevo estaba duro, como si esa piel morena fuera el viagra más efectivo.

Eren se giró y le abrió las piernas mientras tomaba una mano del hombre y chupaba su índice para mordisquearlo y lamerlo con ganas.

-: Aquí, de nuevo… - suplicaba transpirado y excitado abriendo su entrada con sus dedos.

Levi no lo hacía esperar, acataba sus pedidos con toda la predisposición, empalándolo hasta la base.

-: ¡Aarrrghhh! – El joven se arqueaba de maneras imposibles y el ojigris pensaba que tenía la elasticidad de la plastilina, los dedos se hundían en los blancos brazos con fuerza, tanta que le dejó un par de moretones, la piel de Levi se marcaba con facilidad, cosa que en ese momento se había olvidado por completo, a ninguno le importaba demasiado las secuelas de ese descontrol. Eren giró con fuerza quedando encima del hombre para mover sus caderas arriba y abajo arrancándoles gruñidos de puro placer. Definitivamente la química que había entre sus pieles era innegable.

Eren tiritaba, mientras se acariciaba el pecho y él mismo se retorcía sus pezones, gimiendo como gata en celo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo sentía tan profundo, tan caliente, tan enorme, llenándolo todo, haciéndolo babear de satisfacción, el pelinegro metía sus dedos en esa boca indecente y Eren succionaba sus dedos con verdadera voracidad. Los sonidos de sus pieles chochando eran sucios y acuosos. Levi se sentó de repente y con fuerza sobrehumana se puso de pie, haciendo que el muchacho se aferrara a su cuello con un gritito de sorpresa.

Lo estampó contra la pared y poniendo sus manos contra la pared, las piernas del joven sobre sus brazos, comenzó un bombeo brutal, Eren apenas si podía respirar, literalmente lo estaba destrozando, y en poco menos de tres minutos el ojiverde se vino de nuevo mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Pero Levi no le tuvo compasión, Eren sentía que se iba a desmayar, porque no podía siquiera sostenerse adecuadamente. Levi lo llevó al amplio sofá de cuero negro y lo depositó allí, para continuar moviendo sus caderas más despacio, lamiendo el cuello del moreno, importándole poco, si era sudor, saliva o lo que fuera que adornaba tan aceitosamente esa piel más tentadora que el infierno mismo.

Eren estaba hecho polvo, pero igualmente apenas comenzó a estimularlo de nuevo atenazó la blanca cintura llena de abdominales con sus piernas y empezó a moverse también, el hombre no le iba a ganar a su juventud y a su lascivia.

-: Oooh, Leviii, como me gusta tu vergaaa… mmm…

-: Mocoso de mierda… - dijo el pelinegro, mientras las gotas de sudor se deslizaban de las puntas de su flequillo – Dime más… quiero escucharte… Vamos… - decía mientras tiraba del cabello castaño con excesiva fuerza.

-: ¡Fóllame más, te siento hasta mi garganta, mmm, aaaah! ¿Te gusta mi culo, eh?

-: Voy a reventarte…

-: Siii, eso quiero, no pares, lléname más… más… más…

-: Maldita zorra…

-: Siiii, soy tu putaaa, aaah, aaah…

Cuando el sol ya estaba alto terminaron desmayados (literalmente) sobre el colchón de la pieza, un reguero de cerca de cuatro preservativos (cinco si contamos el que Levi no había alcanzado a retirar de su falo), yacían desperdigados en la entrada, el sillón, la cocina y la pieza.

El celular de Levi sonó horas, lleno de mensajes, llamadas, whatsapp y hasta menssenger del Facebook. El de Eren también sonó a más no poder, pero quedó mudo cuando se le terminó la batería.

El primero en despertar, a eso de las tres de la tarde fue Eren. No sabía qué le dolía más, si el trasero o la cabeza. Sentía que debían hospitalizarlo, recordaba perfectamente hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo acontecido, ¿dónde estaba el efecto laguna mental del alcohol cuando se lo necesitaba?, al menos para paliar un poco la enorme vergüenza que lo embargaba. Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Levi con algo de timidez, sí, timidez, porque a esa hora y después de despabilarse del todo, lo único que quería era tirarse a un pozo y morir. No podía siquiera tocarse ahí, su agujero le ardía como si le hubieran metido un palo con clavos. Todo su cuerpo estaba débil. Suspiró y se quedó tirado un rato más, no había rastros de su ropa por ninguna parte, pero debajo de la almohada había un pijama, se puso la parte de arriba para taparse un poco. ¿Qué? Como si un pedazo de tela cubriera su comportamiento inmoral. Para colmo su celular (que no sabía ni cómo había llegado a la mesa de luz) yacía muerto, sin batería, no podía pedirse un taxi siquiera, por otro lado, ¿adónde lo pediría? Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Lo único que recordaba bien, es que ese tipo con cuerpo de dios griego y falo de infarto se llamaba Levi, nada más. ¿Acaso tenía memoria selectiva? Recordaba perfectamente ese trozo de carne entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y la forma asquerosa y desinhibida en la que le había hablado, con las palabras más vulgares, soeces y horribles que jamás había usado en su puta vida. Ni una porno hubiera podido superar eso. Ni modo, tendría que despertar a su bello durmiente, y vaya que le dolía el trasero pero verlo así le daba ganas de nuevo ¿Qué? Si… bueno… eso…

-: Levi… - primero lo picó con un dedo en su hombro, luego ya lo removía con la mano, al último lo sacudía con las dos. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto y se puso azul del pánico. ¿Lo habría matado de tanto follar? Pero a Dios gracias el tipo comenzó a mascullar en francés vaya uno a saber qué, y Eren respiró aliviado.

Momentos incómodos si los hay. Ambos con la cabeza un lio, como si un buitre hubiera anidado, la cara lagañosa y los ojos hinchados. Levi se sacó el preservativo con asco y luego se echaron a reír sin sentido. Eren ya había superado récords de vergüenza cuando Levi tuvo que ofrecer sus hombros para poder llegar hasta el baño. Después de una ducha que lo revivió un poco, salió con una toalla en la cintura, para entonces el más bajo ya estaba bañado también y vestido, su ropa estaba doblada sobre la cama. Vestirse fue una tarea titánica. Finalmente caminó hasta la cocina, donde se sentó un poco de costado, le ardía todo. Recibió con ganas la taza de café, mientras el otro fumaba y tomaba otra.

-: Te llevaré a tu casa – le dijo Levi.

-: Gracias – se sorprendió de lo ronca que le salía voz y como no si había gritado toda la noche y parte del amanecer como mujer en labor de parto, hundió la cabeza en la taza apenado – Sabes… yo… yo nunca hice una cosa así antes.

-: Creo que es un poco tarde para causar una buena impresión, ¿no?

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a echar a reír. Levi caminaba con las piernas un poco abiertas porque su entrepierna le ardía como los mil demonios. No recordaba haber tenido una noche tan lujuriosa en años. Suspiró agotadísimo, realmente que sólo tenía ganas de tirarse a dormir hasta recuperarse, pero debía llevar a su compañero sexual, era un caballero ante todo… Sí, claro.

Le prestó unos anteojos de sol y Eren, medio cojeando, casi se larga a llorar de la alegría, se subió a duras penas al auto y partieron. El resto fue una incómoda despedida, nadie intentó tirar una soga para atar al otro, había sido una noche inolvidable y mejor dejar las cosas así, después de todo cada uno tenía sus asuntos y nadie se iba a arriesgar por un desconocido, sí, habían follado como conejos y la química que había no se podía negar. Pero una noche loca era eso, sólo una noche loca.

-0-

Marco estaba en la cabecera, a su derecha su jefe con su pareja, a su izquierda Eren, que tenía pegada a Mikasa, y el resto distribuido en los asientos que sobraban. El joven intentaba estoicamente no mirar adelante, mientras que a Levi le daba igual… no, no le daba igual sólo parecía que le daba igual.

-: Bien, antes que nada quisiera hacer un brindis – dijo Marco una vez que todos tuvieron sus copas llenas de champagne del caro – En primer lugar quiero agradecer la presencia de todos, quiero agradecer a mi jefe la confianza que ha depositado en mí – dijo sonriéndole a Levi – y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, al amor de mi vida, Eren, al ser más puro, incondicional, bueno y sobre todo fiel que la vida me ha puesto delante.

Si decimos que rojo era el color que tenía Eren sería faltar a la palabra, bordó sería un color más correcto. Todos chocaron las copas, pero cuando Eren estaba bebiendo el primer sorbo, abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio a Marco sacando una caja forrada en terciopelo azul, en la cual brillaba orondo un anillo con un diamante discreto pero bonito.

Escupió todo el champagne de la impresión, con tanta mala suerte que fue a bañar al que tenía al frente es decir a ni más ni menos que el jefe de su pareja, el hombre con el que le había sido infiel de la forma más morbosa posible. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Levi sacaba su blanco e inmaculado pañuelo para secarse. Eren hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer… correr.

-0-

Estaba sentado en un rincón, como loco malo, tomando su tercer vaso de whisky, había tenido la decencia de al menos mandar un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba bien, que no lo busque, que después hablaban. Quería ver si podía ahogarse en el vaso, o ya su percepción estaba algo diluida, lo que fuera.

Grande sería su sorpresa cuando un hombre de nuca rapada se le sentó de sopetón al frente, y los colores carmesíes volvieron con fuerza como si fuera un semáforo en cortocircuito.

-: Imaginaba que andarías por aquí – dijo el hombre sacándole el vaso y empinándose el resto de la bebida. El joven suspiró agachando la cabeza – Menuda sorpresa este encuentro, ¿eh?

-: Fue la única vez, yo nunca… nunca… arggh – dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, ya no valía la pena querer aparentar algo que no era.

-: Mira, no soy consejero matrimonial, al contrario, yo gano cuando las parejas se separan, ya sabes, la profesión. Pero creo que necesitas ser honesto con Marco, es un buen muchacho, pero si no es la persona que te hace feliz, ni modo, deberías decírselo. Esto también me lleva a reflexionar un poco… - Eren levantó la cabeza esperando la reflexión a la que Levi se refería – Toma – dijo alcanzándole su tarjeta de negocios – Al dorso está mi número privado. Si pudiera te follaría arriba de la mesa ahora mismo, pero ya sabes, nos rajarían a patadas y creo que no necesitamos un escándalo más, no esta noche al menos – le sonrió seductoramente y se puso de pie para retirarse.

Eren se quedó en blanco unos segundos, dejó un billete que cubría ampliamente la consumición y salió por detrás del pelinegro, lo encontró apoyado en su auto fumando tranquilamente mientras lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y seguros.

-: ¿Un aventón? – le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, carrasposa, como si una lija se le hubiera atorado en la tráquea.

Eren estaba en el borde esta vez. Con la tarjeta entre sus dedos, con el corazón palpitando fuerte y su entrepierna despabilándose de a poco. Cuatro o cinco pasos, que definirían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Le sorprendió no sentirse mal, ni sentirse una escoria… sentado en el mullido asiento de brillante cuero negro, que parecía quejarse bajo los movimientos de su cuerpo, se sintió por primera vez libre, sediento de aventura y adrenalina, se sintió excitado y ansioso… finalmente había decidido… y no se arrepentiría por ello…

.

By Luna de Acero… que se tapa la cara con las manos…


End file.
